uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Rev 2/kjv
: }|1| 2:1 Unto the angel of the church of Ephesus write; These things saith he that holdeth the seven stars in his right hand, who walketh in the midst of the seven golden candlesticks; }} : }|2| 2:2 I know thy works, and thy labour, and thy patience, and how thou canst not bear them which are evil: and thou hast tried them which say they are apostles, and are not, and hast found them liars: }} : }|3| 2:3 And hast borne, and hast patience, and for my name's sake hast laboured, and hast not fainted. }} : }|4| 2:4 Nevertheless I have somewhat against thee, because thou hast left thy first love. }} : }|5| 2:5 Remember therefore from whence thou art fallen, and repent, and do the first works; or else I will come unto thee quickly, and will remove thy candlestick out of his place, except thou repent. }} : }|6| 2:6 But this thou hast, that thou hatest the deeds of the Nicolaitanes, which I also hate. }} : }|7| 2:7 He that hath an ear, let him hear what the Spirit saith unto the churches; To him that overcometh will I give to eat of the tree of life, which is in the midst of the paradise of God. }} : }|8| 2:8 And unto the angel of the church in Smyrna write; These things saith the first and the last, which was dead, and is alive; }} : }|9| 2:9 I know thy works, and tribulation, and poverty, (but thou art rich) and I know the blasphemy of them which say they are Jews, and are not, but are the synagogue of Satan. }} : }|10| 2:10 Fear none of those things which thou shalt suffer: behold, the devil shall cast some of you into prison, that ye may be tried; and ye shall have tribulation ten days: be thou faithful unto death, and I will give thee a crown of life. }} : }|11| 2:11 He that hath an ear, let him hear what the Spirit saith unto the churches; He that overcometh shall not be hurt of the second death. }} : }|12| 2:12 And to the angel of the church in Pergamos write; These things saith he which hath the sharp sword with two edges; }} : }|13| 2:13 I know thy works, and where thou dwellest, even where Satan's seat is: and thou holdest fast my name, and hast not denied my faith, even in those days wherein Antipas was my faithful martyr, who was slain among you, where Satan dwelleth. }} : }|14| 2:14 But I have a few things against thee, because thou hast there them that hold the doctrine of Balaam, who taught Balac to cast a stumblingblock before the children of Israel, to eat things sacrificed unto idols, and to commit fornication. }} : }|15| 2:15 So hast thou also them that hold the doctrine of the Nicolaitanes, which thing I hate. }} : }|16| 2:16 Repent; or else I will come unto thee quickly, and will fight against them with the sword of my mouth. }} : }|17| 2:17 He that hath an ear, let him hear what the Spirit saith unto the churches; To him that overcometh will I give to eat of the hidden manna, and will give him a white stone, and in the stone a new name written, which no man knoweth saving he that receiveth it. }} : }|18| 2:18 And unto the angel of the church in Thyatira write; These things saith the Son of God, who hath his eyes like unto a flame of fire, and his feet are like fine brass; }} : }|19| 2:19 I know thy works, and charity, and service, and faith, and thy patience, and thy works; and the last to be more than the first. }} : }|20| 2:20 Notwithstanding I have a few things against thee, because thou sufferest that woman Jezebel, which calleth herself a prophetess, to teach and to seduce my servants to commit fornication, and to eat things sacrificed unto idols. }} : }|21| 2:21 And I gave her space to repent of her fornication; and she repented not. }} : }|22| 2:22 Behold, I will cast her into a bed, and them that commit adultery with her into great tribulation, except they repent of their deeds. }} : }|23| 2:23 And I will kill her children with death; and all the churches shall know that I am he which searcheth the reins and hearts: and I will give unto every one of you according to your works. }} : }|24| 2:24 But unto you I say, and unto the rest in Thyatira, as many as have not this doctrine, and which have not known the depths of Satan, as they speak; I will put upon you none other burden. }} : }|25| 2:25 But that which ye have already hold fast till I come. }} : }|26| 2:26 And he that overcometh, and keepeth my works unto the end, to him will I give power over the nations: }} : }|27| 2:27 And he shall rule them with a rod of iron; as the vessels of a potter shall they be broken to shivers: even as I received of my Father. }} : }|28| 2:28 And I will give him the morning star. }} : }|29| 2:29 He that hath an ear, let him hear what the Spirit saith unto the churches. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *